The Missing Return
by Meacon
Summary: Takes place a couple of months after Breaking Dawn. Bella's sister comes to visit and it turns out she's not all as she seems. She has a great future that could define the world as we know it. Will she accept her destiny or will it be too much? And will she fall for one of the most ruthless of the Volturi leaders? Re-write of my book "The Livable Hell". Hope you enjoy (:
1. Prologue

_Prologue. Aro's P.O.V._

My brothers looked at me as if I had gone mad. Maybe, in some form or sense I had. After receiving the news, it was all I could focus on.

My mind was racing with ideas and things I needed to take care of. Deyanira's successor had finally been announced, and I was ready to tackle such power.

Who would have known that this whole time she had practically been within our grasp. I would have her, I would rule.

"Aro, you sound quite like a lunatic. Deyanira has been dead for thousands of years, we witnessed her death firsthand. You can't actually believe that a successor has finally been discovered after all this years, especially out of nowhere." My brother Marcus stated gently.

Perhaps he was right. If she was indeed, Deyanira's successor we should have been able to discover that as soon as the girl was born. It would have been bluntly obvious. Perhaps it wasn't until now her powers were able to be unleashed, or maybe the Cullen's had done a better job of disconnecting her from our world than we thought. Whatever the reason, I knew it wouldn't stand in my way.

"I think this whole idea is idiotic. We don't even know if she really is who we think she is. It didn't come from that reliable of a source either. It would be a waste of our time and resources. We already hold power over our kind, is that not enough for you anymore brother?" My brother Caius stated, sounding rather agitated.

"No Caius, perhaps it is not. Perhaps I have grown tired of playing our usual games with monsters like us, or maybe I no longer find joy in watching a human beg me not to suck the life from their bodies. For what reason I do not know, but don't tell me the fact of having power over both mortal and immortal beings does not come as nothing but excitement to you, hmm?"

I saw Caius begin to ponder the thought. He had been pouty like usual during the entire discussion. But I knew he craved power almost as much as I did.

The thought amused him I know. He wanted beings below him to bow down at his feet. It was why I recruited him in the first place. His ability to hate all of mankind was astonishing, and it was what drove him.

"Perhaps we could welcome her in. And if she isn't who we thought and possesses no ability helpful to us whatsoever, I will gladly end her."

I small smirk uplifted on my brother's face and I knew I had him on my side this time. I looked to Marcus who had shook his head yes to agree. Then it was settled, we would find her.

"Well, since we have come to a decision we must act fast. She shall be joining her sister up in the town of Forks with the rest of the Cullen's in a mere couple days. Caius, send Felix and Demetri to watch over her. They shall accompany her on the flight and silently follow her. And they both will be responsible for bringing her here. Marcus, when she arrives we will want to be ready. Arrange living quarters and all the other necessities. We will want to welcome our new guest with most open arms!"

The shook their heads and took off within a blink of a human eye. I examined my long, flawless nails and smiled to myself. The destruction we could cause, the power we would hold, it would be most brilliant. It was within our grasp.

I scooted back the dining hall chair and quickly walked to my quarters. It was neat as usual, and had the scent of lavender soaking the room. Sulpicia had always liked to add a touch of life to the room, for what reason I didn't understand. My wife liked to hold on to some human traditions, it made me question her often.

The sun was shining brightly out of the single window located at the far left wall. I went over and stepped into the light, diamonds glistened off my translucent skin.

I looked down to see all the people below, busy with their daily activities. They had no idea of the monster's they were living in the shadows of. Oh, but they would soon.


	2. Goodbye Home Life

_**Hi Everyone! This is a re-write to my story "The Livable Hell". I knew it needed to be changed A LOT and I had so many new ideas I decided to re-write it. The plot is pretty much the same with a few additional changes. The story may start out a bit slow but I promise it picks up pace and is worth reading, thanks(:**_

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

_Blair's P.O.V._

My name is Blair Swan, human.

My alarm made a loud beeping sound as it sung the song of its people and awoke me from my slumber.

I adored sleep and the fact I barely got any last night made me feel extremely useless.

I could already tell it was going to be a long and busy day, and I was ready to get everything ready and be gone.

I pushed my body upward and could barely see due to my long black hair being attached to my face with sweat.

My body stuck to the covers and I knew instantly I must have had nightmares last night due to the sweat marks and temperature of my body.

I pushed my hair away and looked around the mostly-empty room to see I only had a few more things to pack up before leaving.

Considering the night before I had barely slept due to last minute packing, I considered this a good thing. I would be out the door quick and easy.

I slumped out of bed and chills spread throughout my body as my feet landed on the cold wood floor, it was the only thing below 80 degrees in this town.

I made my way to the bathroom, stumbling due to the fact it was 4:00 o' clock in the morning and the house was asleep and because of the darkness the light switches were impossible to find.

I turned on the shower and the hot beads of water sent bliss as they slid down my skin. I continued to wash my hair and wipe-off the remaining mascara that clung to the bottom of my eyelids, making me look similar to a raccoon.

After stepping out my face had a brighter appearance and I continued to dry my hair, which took a little longer than most considering it flowed down to the middle of my stomach.

My makeup had already been packed up, and I thought it wouldn't hurt my tan skin to go a day without it. Plus, the tan of Florida weather and several beach trips gave the appearance of my skin glowing anyways.

I slipped on a pair of jeans with my new red boots Phil had given me and my favorite black polo t-shirt.

I continued into my room and spent the next hour going around my room and slipping things into the few boxes I had left.

The only things really left were a few books that occupied my bookshelf, including my favorite the original "Alice in Wonderland", and a few picture frames on my side table.

It wasn't hard work but I had worked up a slight sweat by the end of it and was ready to go back to sleep.

It had taken me only an hour to pack and get ready and I felt quite accomplished in myself.

I dusted off my shirt and sat down at the edge of my small wooden bed.

The hot pink walls had dulled over the couple years and now looked like a baby pink. Boxes lined the walls with all the stuff I thought I would need in college.

I looked around my now empty room and a sense of sadness washed over me as I recollected the last of the memories I had here in Jacksonville, Florida.

When me and Renee had that one talk about Phil being here to stay, I didn't like him at first and it caused me to go through a type of rebellious stage. The time I had gotten my first "Forks" card from Bella, or when she called me one night and we spent hours web chatting.

I admit it, I was basically dreading the fact of leaving. But it was only because I had grown attached to the daily life schedule I had.

I had lived in Arizona with my mom and sister for most of my life. Although after she left us to go and live with our dad me and my mom had moved to Florida with her new husband to begin a different life.

I never complained about the whole situation of my life changing, due to the fact it was still actually really good to me. I was a normal, healthy girl and didn't mind a bit.

I had gone through high school with a rather high GPA of 3.8 and graduated with honors.

I had applied to several colleges right after getting out of high school only a couple of months ago.

There were several opportunities but I had chosen Seattle University. Mainly because it was an excellent school in nursing, which I had wanted to do pretty much my entire life, and because my dad lived only a mere 3 hours away and the thought of seeing him after all these years filled me with fear and enthusiasm.

I was a momma's girl growing up and Bella spent most of her time with Charlie. But after not seeing him for God only knew how long I grew to miss him more and more.

My sister also lived there, apparently with her new husband and child. Me and Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called, had been incredibly close as kids. We were only 11 months apart so that helped.

Even when she moved we kept in contact. After she met Edward the calls slowed but she still kept me updated.

It wasn't until about 6 months ago we had lost complete contact. I had gotten pictures of the wedding and of baby Renesmee, which apparently she was named after Edward's mom and Renee, but besides that we didn't talk at all.

It was kind of upsetting if you continued to think about it. But I shrugged off the sadness and was ready for my new adventure and the long talks we were going to have.

The time was going by fast and the flight would be leaving in a little over an hour.

Renee would be waking up any minute to take me and say her goodbyes, and the movers would be here in about 30 minutes. It was turning out to be a pleasant morning.

* * *

"The rest of the boxers are yours correct?" The big, hulk like man asked me.

"Yeah, everything is mine. Just make sure nothing gets broken." The man let out a small chuckle and assured me everything would be handled carefully.

That was before one of the other men dropped one of the larger boxes and you heard nothing but glass shattering within. I shivered at the fact that my stuff was already breaking and looked at the man with anger.

"I spoke too soon." The hulk man dropped his clipboard and ran over to scold his fellow worker. A shook my head and turned to my mom, who was already filled with tears.

"Oh I just don't want you to go!" She exclaimed and pulled me into a bear tight hug.

For someone with a petite body she had a huge amount of force she could inflict. She had light brown hair similar to my sisters, except it was barely shoulder length. Her blue eyes weren't passed on to either of us but they were beautiful. She looked to be such an innocent person, with lines across her face she got from the many laughs she has had.

"Mom I'll be fine, we haven't even gotten to the airport yet." I could feel my lungs practically gasping for air at the force she was using.

"I know sweetie but you're the last to leave and I just can't stand the thought! Oh I wish Phil was here to see you off."

I rolled my eyes at my mother's comment and just continued to comfort her.

Phil was in Atlanta doing some training with apparently the coach of the Braves. I was surprised he had even gotten that far, seeing how he wasn't that good of a player.

And when he was gone, Renee went total crazy chick. All she talked about was Phil, all the time.

It was like a teenager enjoying the feel of first love. It got very annoying very quick.

"Ma'am?" A voice behind me cleared his throat and I was able to escape my mother's bone-crushing hold.

"Everything is in the truck. We will see you again in Seattle if you're ready."

"Yes I'm ready, I'm sure that's everything, I'll see you then. "

The man nodded his head and the other two men hoped into the large moving truck and drove away.

I looked at my watch and saw it was only 45 minutes until my flight was scheduled to leave.

I picked up my leather brown bag and slung it over my shoulder, I could already hear Renee once again letting out tearful sobs.

"Mom please don't, we don't have that much time I have to get to the airport."

"See you already can't get away from me! After buying you that apartment and funding your entire semester this is what I get!"

She was playing pity-party and I groaned, we were gonna have to rush to catch the plane.

But I guess I should have shown Renee more respect, she had done a lot of things for me in the past couple months.

She had bought me a good sized apartment in Seattle, only a few blocks from the college, and had given me all the money I would need for school supplies.

She was so eager to send me off to college, not wanting for me become "just like my sister", whatever that meant. In my mind, Bella didn't have it all that bad.

She lived with Edwards's family at the moment, who were insanely rich from what I've heard.

She had a husband who loved her, a high school certificate so if she wanted to she could go to college anytime, and a newborn baby.

It was pretty much everything fairytales are stoked up to be, so I couldn't understand why Renee didn't want me to follow that path.

I didn't put much thought into it though, I could already feel a headache coming on. Plus I was really ecstatic about what was going on with me.

I got to attend a good college not far from home, and do the career I've always wanted. I was content, I think.

Though I couldn't shake off the feeling I had been feeling over the past few weeks that this was a bad idea. My nightmares started to come back and they made me feel like hell.

I had nightmares all the time when I was little. Renee always thought it was because of her and Charlie's problems but I knew it wasn't. It was something _more._

I pulled out of my thoughts though when I heard a small whimper from in front of me.

I wiped the tears from my mother's eyes and basically had to shove her into the driver's seat of her black Cadillac, generosity of Phil. I have to admit, for someone who wasn't an all-star he made good money.

She pushed the keys into the socket and turned them. As she slowly pulled out of the driveway, with my eyes locked on the place I called home, and the sadness that set over me when I saw it disappearing from my sight.

* * *

The airport was extremely busy and you were lucky if you didn't get knocked over or stepped on. People were flooding from everywhere, it was almost unbelievable.

There was a hurricane supposedly coming later on in the week and people were trying to get on any plane they could. Renee was even driving up to be with Phil after I left.

Renee trailed beside me carrying some of the luggage I couldn't, and helped me in looking around for my gate.

The large screen in the middle of the lobby displayed it was leaving in 10 minutes and we rushed around trying to find it.

People were yelling for us bustling through them but what do you expect when they're crowding the entire building?

Eventually after being silently cussed at my fellow people walking around we had found an employee desk and thanked God there were actually people helping.

"How may I help you?" The rather short Chinese man had to yell just for us to hear him over the heavy bustle.

"We need to get to gate 3B to Seattle Washington, where is it at?" Renee replied to the man.

He held up a finger signaling "one minute" and adverted his gaze to one of the several laptops in front of him.

"It's leaving in 5 minutes ma'am it will be a miracle if you catch it!"

"Oh well we're miracle workers! Just tell us where it's at!" Renee practically demanded.

"It's just down the left hall over there, I wish you luck!" The man exclaimed as we stumbled over the many suitcases and headed for the hall.

Our luck seemed to brighten up when the hall was pretty much empty and we were able to stroll through it nice and easily.

Eventually we came towards a crossway with different directions and we took the one leading to my flight.

It took us 10 minutes to reach it but the gate was still open due to the employees knowing how busy it was.

We quickly ran through security and secured my several bags with the flight attendants.

The woman at the gate ushered me inside, but not quick enough before Renee once again had me in a strong bear-like hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" I swear I heard my back break due to the force she was inflicting.

"I'm gonna miss you too mom but I have to go they're taking off now!" She pulled me out of the hug and laid her hands on my cheeks.

"You be careful now, and do well in school. I'll try to call you every night!" She kissed my forehead and let a few more goodbye tears run down her slightly wrinkled face.

I turned away before my tears had their way and fell, and gave the woman my ticket and she took it instantly.

She examined it quickly and gently pushed me inside.

I walked down a slightly long tunnel before finally coming into the actual plane.

Most of the seats were taken due to me getting there extremely late. I looked around each aisle to try to find one but no luck.

"You can have my seat if you want it." A voice from behind me spoke.

I turned around to see a rather adorable young man staring at me, his green eyes piercing my brown ones. His hair was messy and brown and his smile made you want to just grab his face and lay one on him right there.

Strangely, he was dressed head to toe in black, which I knew couldn't be comfortable due to the high humidity in the Florida heat.

"Oh, that's very nice but you don't need to, I'll find a seat eventually." I smiled at him and he chuckled in response.

"No I insist. It would be my pleasure." He hopped out of his seat and pulled me over to claim it.

"Thank you so much, umm?" He let out a sly smile and just shook my hand.

"Demetri dear, and believe me it really was my pleasure."

I was going to introduce myself but he had turned around and strolled off faster than I could speak.

I cursed under my breath, knowing I could have probably gotten his number.

The man beside me was already starting to snore and I just rolled my eyes, just my luck.

I tried to gaze out the window and saw several planes lining the field. The people looked like tiny children due to the height of the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are prepared for takeoff and will reach our destination in no time. Please be seated and fasten your seatbelts." The announcer spoke over the intercom.

I started to yawn and in a way the snoring from the man made me even more tired than before.

I was drifting off into a nice sleep in no time.

_Alice's P.O.V._

The visions were coming in fast and there was no stopping them. Everything I worked for was quickly becoming an end.

"Alice, are you sure? There is no possible way." Bella asked as venom coated her eyes.

"Yes Bella, I've never been surer. "

"There has to be some sort of error, maybe you're just seeing her because she'll be here soon."

I could tell Bella was trying to deny herself, deny my visions. But she couldn't, they were true. My visions never led me astray. Well, that was a lie, but of this I was absolutely sure. They took different directions due to actions, but always led to the root of a possible problem.

But I could see why she was denying it. It was all rather confusing, and seemed very unlikely. Yesterday it had just been an old folktale, then again...so are we.

But now it was in my visions. It was all I could see. I had kept Bella from reaching her for so many months, feeling as if I did so this wouldn't happen. All my attempts have now failed though. We needed to prepare.

"Bella please, it's true. You have to face it."

Bella was pacing the room back and forth, for someone only a couple months old she had accomplished many things, including walking at human speed. It was one of the hardest tests, but she did it. Picking up items, looking human, it was all very hard.

Edward was leaning against the wall with one foot up, anguish and fear plastered over his pale face. You didn't see fear accompany his face often, it made his handsome self somewhat ugly.

"We'll have to tell the others when they get back from hunting, the faster we get it out the better we'll be prepared." Edward finally spoke up, his voice cracking.

"I couldn't agree with Edward more. You said she had an apartment correct? Send Charlie to pick her up when her flight lands. They can drop off her stuff and stay with us the rest of the week."

Bella had stopped pacing and shook her head as if she understood.

"I just hate to put Charlie in danger." He face fell.

"He won't be. I don't think the Volturi know yet, and I'll keep watch over them. I'll even send Jasper to 'accompany' them on the trip, it will be all right."

"You're right, it's the best thing to do."

They both made sense. Everyone needed to know. We had to keep her safe. She couldn't be one of us. She couldn't know of her true destiny.

"Good, when the others get back you and Edward go hunt and I'll explain everything. You need to feed to think straight. When you get back call Charlie and tell him the plan. After a week we will have figured out something, are actions will be based on the Volturi's. It'll work out, I promise."

Bella nodded her head and went over to Edward to comfort her, her head digging into his shirt. She was one of the strongest people I knew, but still had a problem with getting her emotions under control.

Edward kept whispering assuring things in her ear but it didn't seem to help. A hard time was about to come, something like never before.

They turned to leave the room when you could hear the others in the distance, but not before I put one more thought into Edward's head.

"Blair really is the chosen one."

**Like I said, it may start out slow, but as you can see it's pretty much similar to the original story, except Bree is now Blair and instead of high school she if off to college! Reviews are the only thing that keeps my writing alive and any review/favorite would make me greatly happy. I will also try to update weekly. Thanks everyone!—Meacon **


End file.
